Harry Potter and the SS Stone: Through Hermione
by happygolucky93
Summary: This is the same story as the first Harry Potter Book just it is though hermione's eyes and how it all happened to her i have the first and second chapter down and it is pretty long but i will being working on the rest soon!
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone: Through Hermione's Eyes

Chapter One: A Special Girl

A young girl of only 11 lived with her parents in the outskirts of London. She was no ordinary girl as her parents found out when she was a toddler. They had tests run on her and all the doctors in London see her but the could not figure out what had happened to her. It wasn't until the summer of her 11th birthday that they finally figured out what had happened to their child.

Hermione Granger with her brown bushy hair, dark eyes, and fair complexion was sitting in her living room reading as she often loved to do. She was half way through her book British Science Museum, A History when an owled landed on the widowsill outside. She looked up and saw that it was carrying a letter. She put down her book and walked over to the window. The letter was embellished with a crest that said hogwarts with a lion, serpent, badger, and eagle on it. At once she opened the window and took the letter. She Opened it read that she had been accepted to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and Wizardry. She went to show her parents and it was only then that they realized why their daughter was so special.

Hermione wanted to find out as much about the wizarding world as she possibly could. She looked in every library and every museum she could find but their was no sign of any human being having the knowledge that there was such things as wizards. Finaly she looked back at her letter and realized that there was one place where she could find all the information she needed-Diagon Alley. She saw the directions on how to get there and took her parents there at once. When they arrived at there starting point-the Leaky Cauldron-she had to ask the bar tender Tom exactly what to do. They soon went to the Portal leading to Diagon Alley. It was a wonderful place where witches and wizards and goblins, hags, and so many other creatures she had never seen were milling about. She couldn't believe her eyes. Her parents were astounded never having any trace of magical ability themselves they would be what was called in the wizarding world a muggle. Hermione had her book list with her and her and her parents started going to the stores to pick up what she needed


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Diagon Alley

First Hermione went to get a wand at Ollivanders. She walked inside and saw and older man behing the counter fiddling with a wand in a box. She assumed that this was Mr. Ollivander.

"Excuse me…. Hello"

"Ahh… sorry… Hello" said a soft voice not far away, " I was just putting this last wand in its box…. You see Mr. Harry Potter was just here! It was an extraordinary visit because well of course you know the boy's story but I will have to say he made a bit of a mess! You must have just missed him just left diagon alley about 10 minutes ago. Saw him go myself!"

"Sorry but I don't know who you are talking about… you see my parents are what I think you call muggles…. is it?"

"Ahh…yes then af course you wouldn't know. Harry Potter is a very famous wizard though he is only twelve. You see eleven years ago their was a wizard whom we called the Dark Lord or He Who Must Not Be Named. He did terrible things to many people. He tried to overrule the Ministry of Magic. He wanted to rid the wizarding world of any wizard who was muggle born. He was a terrible wizard. But just when he was at the height of his power he went and tried to kill a young wizard by the name of Harry Potter. He killed both of his parents but when he went to kill the boy he could not the killing course only rebounded on himself and diminished him to something we do not know. Harry Potter was a hero though he was left with no parents and a lighting bolt shaped scar on his forehead. Now every wizard knows his name. He was the boy who brought us out of those dark and difficult times."

"I see….I will have to do some reading."

Mr. Ollivander helped Hermione to get a wand and then her and her parents left the store. They visited many other stores throughout the day and got her all of the supplies she needed. Hermione even got herself a few extra books to read before she went to school. She wanted to know as much about the wizarding world as she possibly could.

When she got home that evening she began to read. She found Harry Potter's name and story in many of the books. She wandered if he too was going to Hogwarts this year and even is he would be in her class. She knew that a wonderful adventure awaited her no matter what happened and she went to sleep that night to dream about what Hogwarts would be like.


End file.
